Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the semiconductor technology field. More specifically, the present invention relates to an edge structure and a drift region ("internal structure") for a semiconductor component, having a semiconductor body of the one conductivity type, in which at least one active zone of the other conductivity type (opposite to the first conductivity type) is provided.
It is a well known fact that relatively high blocking voltages can be obtained in transistors with a relatively highly doped drift path. Examples of this are junction/trench MOS field effect transistors and transistors with a semiconductor body of the one conductivity type which is provided with floating regions of the other conductivity type.
Junction/trench MOS field effect transistors, such as "CoolMOS" transistors can be fabricated with a plurality of epitaxial depositions of n-type conductive semiconductor layers and implantations of p-type conductive dopant with subsequent diffusion so that p-type conductive "columns" are produced in the n-type conductive semiconductor layers. Here, the entire quantity of dopant of the p-type conductive columns should correspond approximately to the entire quantity of dopant of the n-type conductive semiconductor layers.